Nie wieder
by BadLittleGirl
Summary: Finduilas war für längere Zeit in ihre Heimat nach Dol Amroth gereist. Als sie zurück nach Minas Tirith kommt, erwartet sie ein sehnsüchtiger Ehemann. PG14! [Oneshot]


**Genre: **Romance 

**Rating: **PG14/ T

**Inhalt: **Finduilas war für längere Zeit in ihre Heimat nach Dol Amroth gereist. Als sie zurück nach Minas Tirith kommt, erwartet sie ein sehnsüchtiger Ehemann.

**AN: **- Eine Story, die aus einer melancholischen Laune heraus entstanden ist. Also erwartet nicht zu viel, außer einem Haufen Romantik und etwas Kitsch.  
- etwas Fluff/ leichte, nicht detailliert beschriebene Liebesszene, also Raiting T bzw. PG14

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören weder Denethor und Finduilas noch sonstige Figuren Mittelerdes sowie sonst nichts aus Tolkiens Welt. Alles gebührt dem Großmeister, mir ist nur das Geschriebene für sich.

* * *

Nie wieder

Finduilas stand fröstelnd an der Balkonbrüstung. Ihr war kalt, doch sie ging nicht hinein, um sich etwas überzuziehen, sondern blieb einfach bewegungslos stehen und starrte mit ausdruckslosem Blick hinaus über die Festungsringe auf die Pelennorfelder. In der Ferne glitzerte der Anduin im Licht der kalten Wintersonne, die bereits am Untergehen war. Beinahe konnte sie das eisige Wasser des Flusses auf ihrer Haut spüren. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an dem steinernen Geländer fest und sie versteifte sich.

Hastig drückte Denethor die Klinge zu seinen Gemächern hinunter und trat bestimmten Schrittes ins Zimmer hinein. Er erwartete, sie auf dem Bett sitzen zu sehen, oder vielleicht zum Fenster hinaussehend, aber er entdeckte sie nirgends in dem Raum mit den schweren, dunklen Holzmöbeln. Wo war sie? Doch da sah er die Tür zum Balkon aufstehen und eilte hinaus. Dort stand sie. An der Brüstung des Balkons, mit aufrechter Haltung, den Blick scheinbar in weite Ferne gerichtet. Ihr rabenfedernfarbenes Haar ergoss sich wie ein nachtschwarzer Fluss über ihre Schultern. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues mit feinen weißen Blumen durchwebtess Kleid, dass sehr dünn sein musste, denn er konnte ihre zarten Formen durch den Stoff schimmern sehen. Eine Hitzewelle stieg in ihm auf. Langsam, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, ging er auf sie zu.

„Finduilas."

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Denethor. Sie drehte sich nicht um.

"Du bist wieder da. Endlich."

„Ja.", meinte sie mit tonloser Stimme.

Denethor stand dicht hinter ihr und wartete darauf, dass sie sich umdrehte, um ihn zu begrüßen. Stattdessen stand sie nur weiterhin wie in Stein gemeißelt da und rührte sich nicht.

„Was ist, mein Herz? Freust du dich nicht, wieder hier zu sein?"

„Ich tue es. Doch du offenbar nicht. Wo warst du?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Wie kommst du auf so etwas, mein Herz? Ich habe dich unendlich vermisst. Ohne dich bin ich nicht ganz. Seit dem Tag deiner Abreise warte ich schon wieder auf deine Rückkehr...

Wo soll ich wann gewesen sein?" Denethor war verwirrt. Was hatte sie? Warum begrüßte sie ihn nicht, warum stand sie nur da und bewegte sich nicht?

„Du warst nicht hier, als ich ankam. Ich bin seit Stunden wieder zurück. Ich wartete hier auf dem Zimmer, doch du kamst nicht. Wichtigeres schien dich wohl aufzuhalten.", meinte sie und wollte kühl und abweisend klingen, doch in ihren Worten schwang Enttäuschung mit und sie schluckte schwer. Über zwei Monate war sie abwesend gewesen und als sie zurückkam, schien ihr Ehemann es nicht einmal für notwendig zu halten, sie willkommen zu heißen, sie, seine Gemahlin, sie, ohne die er nicht ganz sein wollte. Sie verstand, dass er beschäftigt war, doch wollte sie ihn nicht an seine Staatsgeschäfte verlieren.

„Was? Seit mehreren Stunden, sagst du, mein Herz? Wieso wusste ich nichts davon?" Aufgebracht fasste Denethor sie an der Schulter und wollte sie dazu bewegen, sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen, doch sie zuckte unter seiner Berührung zusammen und sofort ließ er sie wieder los.  
"Finduilas, ich wusste es nicht. Niemand hat mich informiert. Hätte ich es gewusst, wäre ich sofort gekommen.", redete er eindringlich auf sie ein.

„Du wusstest es nicht?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Und derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass es mir vorenthalten wurde, möge mir nie mehr unter die Augen treten, wenn es seine Absicht war, uns voneinander fern zu halten." Er sprach laut und erregt. Wieso wurde es ihm, dem künftigen Truchsessen nicht mitgeteilt, wenn seine Frau zu ihm zurückkehrte? Die Leute mochten von ihm halten, was sie wollten, aber er würde einst Herrscher sein und dergleiche Nachrichten mussten ihm berichtet werden.

„Aber ...", einen Moment zögerte Finduilas und sie sah weiterhin unbewegt aus, doch dann wirbelte sie herum und fiel Denethor in die Arme, wie sie es schon hatte tun wollen, seit er hinter sie getreten war und seine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte.

Sie fand seine Lippen und begann einen heißen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Denethor hielt sie fest umfangen, seine starken Hände um ihren zerbrechlichen Körper gelegt und erwiederte ihren Kuss mit so viel Feuer, wie sie ihm entgegenbrachte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah sie aus tränenschimmernden Augen zu ihm auf.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest deine Geschäfte zuerst erledigen. Ich dachte, sie wären dir wichtiger", schluchzte sie leise und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Ich dachte, ich würde dich daran verlieren."

Sacht strich Denethor ihr über das rabenschwarze Haar.

„Oh, Finduilas...", seufzte er. „Niemals darf das geschehen. Niemals wird das geschehen. Oh, meine Liebe, du warst viel zu lange fort."

„Ja", hauchte sie nur und schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals, um ihn erneut in einem Kuss zu verfangen. Sie hatte ihn so vermisst. Auch sie war ohne ihn nicht ganz. Und nun hatte sie geglaubt, nur zwei Monate Abwesenheit hätte seine Liebe und seine Leidenschaft schwinden und ihn sie vergessen lassen. Schon vor ihrer Abreise war er so kühl und distanziert zu ihr gewesen.

Wie hatte sie glauben können, dass ihm seine Staatsgeschäfte wichtiger wären als sie? Sie war seine Liebe, seine Eine.

„Bleib nie wieder so lange weg von mir, Finduilas. Nie wieder."

„Nie wieder", flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Rasch trug er sie ins Zimmer hinein und stieß hektisch die Tür hinter sich zu, während sie eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub.

Behutsam ließ er sie auf das große Bett gleiten und beugte sich über sie. Mit seinen Fingern streifte er durch ihre dunklen Haare, mit den Lippen wanderte er ihren Hals entlang und hinterließ heiße Brandmale. Finduilas stieß ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus. Viel zu lange hatte sie dies entbehrt.

Sie atmete heftig.

„Denethor!", keuchte sie. Widerstrebend löste Denethor seine Lippen von der weißen Haut ihres Halses und blickte in ihr erhitztes Gesicht.

„Denethor", setzte sie an, fühlte die Hitze seines Körpers ganz dicht über sich. „Ich liebe dich."

Einen kurzen Moment sahen sich die beiden tief in die Augen und es war, als wäre nichts mehr zwischen ihnen außer ihrer Liebe, ihre Liebe die alles war und der Rest der Welt war nichts.

Denethor beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie stürmisch. Sie biss ihm auf die Lippen, krallte sich an ihn und drängte sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper gegen ihn. Ein unglaubliches Feuer breitete sich in ihr aus, ein Feuer, dass kein anderer Mann in ihr entfachen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Finduilas. Schon immer und bis in Ewigkeit." Er atmete schwer und spürte, wie seine Frau sich nach ihm sehnte, wie sie sich ihm darbot.

Hastig begann sie, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufzuknöpfen und strich mit ihren feingliedrigen Fingern über jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, den sie freisetzte. Denethor über ihr erschauderte unter den Berührungen. Er seinerseits öffnete die beiden Broschen an den Schultern von Finduilas´ Kleid und streifte den Stoff sacht hinunter.

Eilends, ihren Mann leicht von sich drückend und sich gleichzeitig an ihm festhaltend, setzte Finduilas sich auf und versuchte, sich die dünnen Stoffbahnen vom Körper zu streifen. Mit unruhigen Händen nestelte sie an dem Kleid herum, und rasch eilte ihr Denethor zu Hilfe, indem er den Stoff von ihren sanften Kurven zog, während er ihr einen zärtlichen Blick schenkte. Als Reaktion darauf zog sie ihn wieder zu sich hinunter aufs Bett und suchte erneut nach seinen Lippen.

Und ab diesem Moment sah er sie in ihrer vollkommenen, unantastbaren Schönheit, ihr zarter Körper, weiße Alabasterhaut, geschmeidige Rundungen.

Ihr rabenschwarzes Haar lag leicht zerzaust um ihr anmutiges Gesicht. Unter der blassen Haut ihrer Wangen schimmerte nun deutlich erkennbar das zarte Rosa erster aufbrechender Rosenknospen im Frühling hindurch.

Aus hungrigen grauen Augen trafen ihn Blicke der Begierde, der Ungeduld, und auch der tiefempfundenen Liebe.

Diese Momente der nicht enden wollenden Leidenschaft ließen sich nicht mehr in Worte fassen, es war ein Ozean aus Gefühlen und Emotionen, aus Empfindungen, erfüllten Wünschen, Träumen, Hoffnungen. Als ihre Körper sich fanden, war es, als hätten sie sich vollkommen vereint, um nichts mehr zwischen sie treten zu lassen, um von fortan gemeinsam zu sein. Es war auf eine unbeschreibliche Art so leidenschaftlich wie nie zuvor, soviel Verzweiflung lag in ihnen beiden, die sie fortschwemmten, soviel Sehnsucht, die sie befriedigten, so viele Geheimnisse, die sie offenbarten.

Finduilas erlebte es so intensiv, so bewegend, als wäre es ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht mit ihrem Mann kurz vor einem Abschied auf immer. Oder als wäre es das erste Beisammensein nach einem getrennt verbrachten Zeitalter der Ewigkeit. So verzweifelt, sehnlich, erwartungsvoll den anderen spürend, so hingebungsvoll. Sie ließ sich von Denethor entführen, gab sich ganz in seine Hände, alles, was er mit ihr zu tun gedachte, sie hätte es geschehen lassen.

Denethor sah seine Frau in einem Licht, das sie noch nie beschienen hatte. Hoffnungslos leidenschaftlich gab sie sich ihm hin und ließ ihn, ihre tiefsten und intimsten Geheimnisse erkunden. Es war ein fortwährendes Hin – und wieder, auf – und ab der dunkelsten Abgründe und der hellsten Lichtmomente, bis hin zu den forttreibensten Augenblicken der grenzenlos gespannten Lust. Und als sie in den Sekunden der allerhöchsten Erfüllung laut seinen Namen schrie, und er den ihren keuchend an ihr Ohr flüsterte, da glaubte er, nichts auf der Welt könne ihm je mehr Angst machen, und wenn es der Tod sei oder der Untergang der Welt.

* * *

Die sanften Strahlen des Mondes, der nun schon voll am Himmel stand, bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Spalten zwischen den schweren Vorhängen, mit denen die Fenster behangen waren, und tanzten auf den Bettlaken.

Auf dem dunklen Haar Finduilas´ schimmerten silbrige Lichtsprenkel und Denethor strich beinahe ehrfürchtig mit der Hand darüber.

„Dein Haar sieht aus wie der schwarze Himmel in einer sternenklaren Nacht", meinte er und als Finduilas auf dieses Kompliment hin lächelnd den Kopf zu ihm wandte, gab er ihr einen liebevollen Kuss.

"Ich glaube, als du geboren wurdest, hat es Sterne geschneit."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, mein Gemahl, ich glaube, bei meiner Geburt ging es weniger spektakulär zu. Ich bin auch nur eine normale Sterbliche, und keine Elbenfrau, keine Lúthien Tinúviel, der die Valar als Willkommensgeschenk die Sterne vom Himmel hinunter schicken und die Nachtigal singen lassen.", lachte die Frau in seinen Armen.

„Ich würde dir die Sterne vom Himmel pflücken, jeden Einzelnen, mein Herz, warum sollten es die Valar nicht auch tun wollen?", fragte Denethor widerspenstig und sah zu, wie sich der Schimmer auf Finduilas´ Haar bewegte.

"Mir reicht es, dass die Valar mir dich gesendet haben, Denethor. Die Sterne brauche ich nicht noch dazu.", erwiderte seine Frau. „Mehr wage ich nicht, zu wünschen, wo mir schon das Glück zuteil wurde, dich zu treffen.", lächelte sie und sah ihn aus ihren grauen Augen lange an, während sie mit einer Hand verträumt auf seiner Brust kreiste.

„Du machst einen alten Mann verlegen, Fin." Lachend nahm er sie ein wenig fester in die Arme.

„Und du machst mich glücklich, mein Teuerster." Seufzend kuschelte sie sich enger an ihn. „Ich bin froh, wieder hier zu sein."

„Und ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist, meine Liebe. Bleib nie wieder so lange weg, Fin, ja?"

„Nein, nie wieder."


End file.
